


Cooking

by Canadiantardis



Series: Prucan Week [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Day 6, M/M, PruCan Week, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 16:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4926934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadiantardis/pseuds/Canadiantardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 6 of Prucan Week: Cooking</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cooking

“Don’t even argue with me, Matthew Williams.” Gilbert threatened, holding a spatula between him and his boyfriend. “I am going to do this without you for once!”

“Gilbert.” Matthew crossed his arms, looking sceptically at the albino. “You burn it every time. You’re worse than Arthur or Alfred at times. I’m not letting you.”

“Nope, you’re just not listening.” Gilbert made a face at him. “I will do this. Alone.”

“I will lock down this kitchen if I have to, so help me, Gil.” Matthew took a step towards his albino boyfriend, but then dodged backwards when he tried to whack him with the spatula. “Gilbert.”

“Matthew.” Gilbert used the same tone, a devil’s grin on his face.

Just as Matthew opened his mouth, a knock on the door made both look to the front door, Matthew with a confused-but-suspicious look, and Gilbert with the look of someone who won a debate for the first time.

“Gilbert Beilschmidt, who did you invite over?” Matthew rounded on Gilbert with a pointed look.

The albino looked away, whistling before a huge grin overcame his features. “Well, I think you should answer the door to find out, Mattie. Go on, shoo.” He swished the spatula in Matthew’s direction and finally got him to leave the kitchen to answer the door.

Gilbert set to getting the ingredients out and began making lunch for the two of them, knowing his distraction wasn’t going to stay around for lunch.

He worked quickly, recalling how Matthew would make everything with such grace, and within an hour, he had finished cooking.

“Okay, Matthew~ Lunch is ready now!” He called, bringing the food to the dining room. He heard the two talking from the living room, and soon heard footsteps toward the front door, and it opening and closing.

“You lousy… Woah.” Matthew’s face transformed from annoyance to surprise. “They look perfect.”

“See? I can cook.” Gilbert puffed out his chest and smiled when Matthew rolled his eyes and cut a piece of the food.

“Let’s just see if they uphold to my standards.” He said dryly, taking a bite and chewing like a food critic.

Gilbert leaned forward. “Well?”

Matthew glared at Gilbert before swallowing. “Humph, its good.” Before Gilbert could cheer, Matthew kept speaking. “But I’m still not letting you make a habit of cooking without me. Something always goes wrong when I’m not around, Al and Arthur can attest to that.”

“Aw, c’mon, Mattie!”

**Author's Note:**

> So, who do you think was the distraction?


End file.
